


Compared To Marc

by matters17793



Series: Motorsport Oneshots [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Being compared to Marc has a bigger effect on Alex than anyone realises.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Alex Marquez & Marc Marquez
Series: Motorsport Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Compared To Marc

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a brother oneshot for Marc and Alex.

The success that Marc achieved had brought lots of pride and joy for his family. There wasn't a moment when they felt unhappy, as Marc was going out and reaching his potential. Regardless of what critics thought, Marc knew that he was at his absolute best.

Watching on constantly, was his younger brother Alex. He was successful in his own right, winning multiple races and showing that he had raw speed. He knew that he was good enough, but there was one thing that always made him feel so inferior, so much like an afterthought.

Whenever Alex won, his family was happy, but he was never given the same adulation as Marc. Everyone use to celebrate Marc's success by going out and having fun, but with Alex, it was less exciting, comprising more of a pat on the back from his father and a hug from his mother.

Marc was driving Alex down to the beach, figuring that it would be time for them to just relax and hang out, like they usually would. In the car though, Alex remained totally silent, looking down at his phone and avoiding Marc.

"You okay?" Marc wondered "Mi hermano?"

Keeping his guard firmly up, Alex ignored his brother, and wanted to get to the beach and relax without having to think about racing. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, and was genuinely worried that he would snap at Marc, and say something stupid.

"Herminito?" Marc interrupted.

It was becoming hard for Alex to hold back, and his body started to shake a bit. The rage had been building and he couldn't control it. When they finally arrived at the beach, they got out of the car, getting their towels to lie on, and their ice box. Feeling a sense of duty, Marc put an arm around Alex, wanting to cheer his brother up, but was pushed away.

"What is going on?" Marc asked.

"Leave me" Alex answered.

"I'm not going anywhere" Marc reacted.

The rage had taken over Alex's body, as he pushed Marc down to the ground, resulting in a loud thud as he impacted. He couldn't move, seeing that he had hurt Marc made him rapidly change from angry, to sad, as he began crying.

"Alex?" Marc muttered.

As Marc stood up, he hesitated before hugging his brother. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he had to comfort Alex. He wrapped his arms around his brother's taller frame, and allowed him to cry into his shoulder.

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" Marc pleaded.

"I just... I hate being compared to you!" Alex cried.

"What?" Marc replied.

"You are such a big success, that anything I do is small" Alex responded.

"That's not true" Marc soothed "How can you think that?"

"It's so true!" Alex protested "I never get to go and celebrate my wins!"

It was becoming clear to Marc, everything now made sense. Alex had been seen as second best that he had started to believe it. He held his brother close, knowing that he had to offer all of the comfort in the world, and prove his brother wrong.

"I'm sorry, I never saw it like that" Marc sighed.

"It's okay" Alex rejoined.

"It isn't okay!" Marc countered "You have achieved great things, and we need to celebrate it!"

"You mean it?" Alex responded "Because I really want to"

"Of course, you should have fun too" Marc declared.

"Great, but after the beach" Alex added.

They smiled at each other, before walking to a nice spot on the sand, putting their towels down and lying on top of them. There was no more sadness, as they relaxed and enjoyed the sun. The next time Alex had success, Marc was sure to celebrate it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Mi hermano = my brother  
> Hermanito = little brother


End file.
